Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {4} \\ {-2} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {-2} \\ {2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}+{-1} & {3}+{4} & {4}+{-2} \\ {-2}+{2} & {4}+{0} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-3} & {7} & {2} \\ {0} & {4} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$